Norovirus
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Jac, Zosia and Arthur all get the Norovirus who's going to take care of Jac? Who's going to take care of Arthur and Zosia?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To clear things up: Jonny and Jac are getting along, Zosia and Guy still have issues but I'm hoping this story will change that and looked up some facts on Norovirus in hospital I wont go into too much detail as I'm no expert ;). Also thank you to my good friend Kat onto details with Norovirus and pregnancy! Oh and JacNaylor2014 who gav me some Guy/Zosia ideas a while back you two rock! Zosia's on Darwin in this too xxxxxx**

"If any of you experience vomiting, diarrhoea, sickness, please may you take sick leave for the next forty-eight hours, or more if needed," Elliot announced to the Darwin team, "As we don't want a Norovirus break out…actually Jac for you and your baby's safety I would like-"

"Elliot I'm fine and besides no one here on Darwin is infected," Jac cut Elliot of but she was not aware, that, Zosia of course lived with Arthur Digby, who himself had started feeling ill this morning. Though Arthur put it down to the amount of alcohol Zosia and himself had drink, they drank every last drop until the only form of alcohol they had left was: Listerine mouth wash and hand gel.

"Yes well as a precaution please can you do desk work today," Elliot took the precaution and Jac folded her arms.

"Sorry I'm late," Zosia ran in after just being held up again, by her dad, she then went into the locker room to get changed. Mo walked in to tell Zosia about the virus going round.

"Just a heads up if you start to be sick, get diarrhoea you'll have to go," Mo informed the junior and Zosia nodded.

…

"Fifty two year old male, was bought in after a seizure and arrested about five minutes ago, recently took him for a CT shows a Meningioma tumour of the frontal lobe, which I will need to operate to debulk the tumour, but first I will need to do a biopsy," Guy explained and Zosia sighed then folded her arms as the man she hated most, was on the same ward as her.

"Yes well I'd like to determine what is causing the Cardiac symptoms first, he might not survive surgery," Elliot argued his case with Guy.

"Longer we wait the worst the prognosis," Guy argued back.

"I'll order an ECG and Angiogram that will give me a better idea," Elliot explained and Guy nodded, "Shall I get Doctor March involved?"

"You can try," Guy then smiled and walked off leaving Elliot to try and convince Zosia, "Thank you," Guy took a cup of tea off Bonnie which she had made, "So Team Darwin."

"Any of you seen 'Daddy's Girl'?" Jac asked she had gone from calling Zosia 'F1' to 'Daddy's Girl' and she used it as it wound the junior up, "Ah Sacua."

"My name is Zosia!" she argued and Jonny, Mo and Bonnie even Guy had to supress laughs, "Not hard to remember."

"Whatever 'F1', 'Daddy's Girl', 'Sauca' I don't care, now you fetch me from downstairs: mint tea, a muffin and whilst you're there ask them to add some double cream," Jac waited for Zosia to leave but she stayed put, "When I fetch that means you go."

"When I stay put that means no, and you are also breaking rule 9: Not to tolerate actions by teaching staff, that could be perceived as bullying or harassment," Zosia folded her arms and everyone on Darwin stood still, waiting for Jac's reaction.

"Did she just?" Jonny whispered to Mo.

"She did," Mo answered nodding.

"I don't think you understand me Consultant, you F1, I say fetch you go, you may be mummy and daddy's little princess, who came top of her class, but here right now, you are just an F1 who does as I say…and as for the rules, they're there to be broken. So fetch me my stuff now," Jac pressed the tenner into Zosia's hand.

"Just so you know I was never his little princess," Zosia said in Jac's face then, she snatched the money and stormed off, out of Darwin and hit the lift button. Jac back on Darwin shook her head had Zosia again, argued with her.

"You've met your match," Jonny teased and Jac glared, "What? No one takes you on…unless they want a death wish."

"Zosia will take anyone on she's not afraid," Guy spoke and then he looked at Jac, "Just a tip for you….don't ever mention her mother."

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Jac was trying to stay clear of anyone and she felt her office, was the safest place.

….

Zosia came back up to Darwin with Jac's list of food and drink, "Jac's in her office," Jonny told her and Zosia then knocked on her door, "Right mint tea, muffin and as you ordered Ms Naylor a pot of double cream," Zosia slammed all three on the desk and then went to storm out.

"Not so fast…you can make me it, might teach you to change your attitude in front of your elders," Jac ordered Zosia and Zosia then snatched the box, "Oh and make sure it's the tall mug."

"Yes your majesty," Zosia whispered and she then walked out, of course Jac had heard but she was saying nothing; she wanted to see how much she could order her around. Zosia was certainly no Tara, and that was something Jac found quite interesting.

…

Zosia walked out and Guy was with Elliot in his in her opinion, idiotic coloured scrubs. Then again the raspberry coloured ones wouldn't suit him either, she shook the image of her dad in raspberry red and then walked into the staffroom to make the tea. She suddenly started feeling sick, thinking it was because of all the alcohol she had the night before; Zosia grabbed a mug and filled it with water. Then filled the other mug with Jac's tea, she walked out of the staffroom but the nausea came back and she breathed out, "Doctor March are you willing to take part today?" Guy asked and Zosia then felt the pressure building her throat, her stomach curdled and before she knew it vomit splattered all over Guy and the floor, his scrubs stained with whatever she had eaten and the floor was covered in the food too. To make it worse she was seen by everyone on Darwin, "Nurse Wallis can you clear this up please and you on-call room now," Guy ordered both the nurse and his daughter.

…

"Urr Jac you might want to think about," Jonny walked in to find Jac being sick in her bin as she could not make it, to the ladies, "Oh my god Jac? MO!" Jonny shouted and Mo ran in then ran over to Jac.

"Jonny Mac run and get a glass of water and inform Elliot…Jac you finished?" Mo asked she hoped Jac could at least, make it to the sofa.

….

"Elliot Jac's been sick as well," Jonny ran up to the professor and Elliot was wearing a mask and apron, he also looked concerned it could be seen from his eyes, "We're going to need to take her home."

"Yes, yes of course," Elliot nodded in agreement and Jonny then ran to get Jac the water, and then Jonny planned to get himself and Jac home, even Mo would have to go home now.

….

Darwin Team was now rushing with various members of staff and HCWs, were springing into action. Darwin had been closed off and those in bays were closed off and linen had been changed, and discarded of properly, members of staff were in aprons, gloves and masks using the alcohol rubbing gel to disinfect as soon as possible.

Zosia was now outside after forcing herself out of there, but she felt weak and was shaking she sat on the bench and knew she had to get home, question was how?

…

"I'm so sorry Mr Levy I need to," Arthur himself had just stepped outside, he was too carrying the virus and was told to leave.

"Get yourself better," Sacha ordered and then Sacha himself had to get back in protect himself, "Ah Mr Self might want to be careful…out-"

"Norovirus yes I know…my darling daughter vomited all over me and I am now a carrier, so fantastic Holby's a neurosurgeon down," Guy explained he sounded distressed and Sacha made a 'o' shape with his mouse, "Get Ms Campbell to get onto HR, I need to go."

…

"I'll get Jac some water," Mo dashed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle, then waited for Jonny to settle her in bed, "Might as well get it all over and done with."

"This is not funny Mo this could mine and Jonny's baby at risk!" Jac shouted and she then felt her stomach cramp, she dashed out of bed and just about made it to the toilet before she had explosive diarrhoea. Jonny and Mo both made 'ohhh' noises as they heard from Jac's bedroom.

"Right you stay here I need to get her some Dioralyte," Mo ordered her best friend she knew it wasn't long, until both her and Jonny would be infected it was just sitting around, in their immune systems waiting to infect their body.

"Alright," Jonny nodded and he waited for Jac to come back out, "Jac you OK love?"

"Go away Jonny," Jac cried, she felt scared what if all this diarrhoea sent her into early labour? What if the baby fell ill inside her? She had weird thoughts going through her head and she felt sick, "Jonny a bowl now!" of course the smart woman she was, she had locked the door.

Jonny ran back with a bowl but the door was locked, "Jac you ee-jit you locked the door."

"Ughh," Jac then found her nearby bin she used to dispose of monthly uses when she needed, finally after five minutes Jac's bowl and stomach was stable, for now so she shakily stood up and flushed the toilet, then pulled up her trousers and then washed her hands. Before waddling to the door and she opened it.

"Right Mo found these Diorolyte's so she's going to make you one, and you need to stay in bed," Jonny ordered as he gently walked Jac over to her bed, "You lie down and then I'll get you a blanket."

"I've got a thermometer there pass it here," Jac ordered and Jonny himself checked her temperature, "Right you're temperature is nearly fourty-point-one."

"I feel sick again," Jac urged and Jonny placed the bowl close enough for her to be sick in, after wretching, coughing and breathing in and out loudly Jac, laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Jac I've got your Diorolyte here," Mo came in with the drink that she had poured a sachet into, it had dissolved so it looked like normal water, though the taste was going to be horrible.

…

"I thought I told you to go home," Guy scolded his daughter and Zosia ignored him, "Why aren't you at home?" he asked concerned.

"Arthur's still at work and I have no way of getting home…I got the bus in and I can't exactly spread a virus on a," Zosia then urged and vomited again and Guy rubbed her back, "Off," she squirmed and then heard vomiting by the entrance doors, "Who's…that?"

"Looks like it's your friend Digby," Guy answered, "Doctor Digby," he ran over and the junior doctor looked up, "Looks like you and Zoshie are unwell."

"Zosia's been hit by it too?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and I was wondering if you would like a lift? As I doubt you will want to ride home on your bike whilst you're like this?" Guy suggested and Arthur shook his head, "Settled then."

…

"Stop the car," Zosia ordered she saw no other way of getting home, and to make it worse she was feeling sick again, but Guy didn't stop in time and she suffered from travel sickness anyway.

"Thank you Zosia first my scrubs, now my car anything else you want to mark your territory on?" Guy asked and Zosia glared at him, "You finished."

"For now yes," Zosia argued and Arthur luckily had a plastic bag on him, so if he needed too he had his vomit catcher.

"Good let's be off then," Guy began to drive again and Zosia felt her own forehead, she was burning up and she felt dizzy.

…

Jac had drifted off to sleep after Jonny finally settled her, "Jonny her cupboards and fridge are empty," Mo observed and Jonny noticed a mouldy orange in the fruit bowl, "I'm going Tesco, what is she going to eat?"

"I'll make a list of what she needs," Jonny grabbed a notebook which had random numbers scribbled on, and sketches of random doodles then found a blank piece, "So she needs: Meat, fruit, orange juice lots of that vitamin C, maybe some ready meals if she doesn't want to cook, no cheese, oh get her pickles, biscuits…." As Jonny wrote down Mo shook her head and laughed, then noticed Jac was dry of everything, obviously Jac wasn't poor but she seemed to lack any domestic cleansers and her sink was full of dirty dishes.

"Washing up liquid, dishwasher tablets, Mr Muscle, rubber gloves, polish, polish clothes, J-cloths."

"Check the bathroom," Jonny ordered and Mo checked her main bathroom: half empty bubble bath, bath lily, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, toilet brush, duck toilet bleach everything she needed was there.

"Bathroom is fine," Mo whispered and she then got out her phone, "I'll call Mr T see if he can take me to Tesco's."

"Vegetables and that is it," Jonny finished the double sided list and gave it to Mo, "Oh and get some of that Gaviscon stuff, I noticed she had it by her bed."

"Right…hey Mr T yeah I need a favour," Mo stuffed the list in her pocket and then went to the door.

…

"Will you two be OK?" Guy asked as he drove them to the door, and Zosia nodded and opened the door, "Thank you for the lift dad, sorry I vomited on you dad, sorry for vomiting in your car dad, not a problem Zosia it's all in my job description," Guy said to himself and Zosia then turned around and looked at her dad.

"Thank you 'dad' is that enough?" Zosia asked and she then shut the door, then Guy drove off. Zosia the felt dizzy and went really light headed.

"Woah Zosia are you OK?" Arthur asked as he balanced his housemate, "Zosia?"

"I'm fine," Zosia answered as the lights in her eyes went away, "I just….get like this…when it's my urmm…" Zosia trailed off and Arthur then shortly after caught on.

"Oh right…well urmm….I can…urmm…I can leave you alone if you like?" Arthur asked not very tactfully and Zosia sighed.

"It's anaemia Arthur…every month my body decides it wants to lose more blood than it should, leaving me anaemic," Zosia explained and she then got indoors with Arthur, only realising she left her bag in her dad's car, "Oh for goodness sakes!"

"What's up?" Arthur asked.

"I left my bag in his car," Zosia then had to make a run for the bathroom, as she got an upset stomach. Arthur then saw Guy pulling up outside and he stepped outside.

"I was just about to urmm ring you," Arthur said to Guy and Guy gave Arthur Zosia's bag, "Thank you."

"Feel better soon the both of you…I expect you back in as soon as," Guy shouted as he ran down the steps.

….

Jonny was alone with only Jac in her flat, as Mo had now gone to Tesco with Mr T, he heard Jac urging and raced into her bedroom, he placed the bowl to her face and she vomited, "Stupid F1…"

"You can't be sure this is her fault Jac," Jonny laughed as he then handed her, the bottle of water.

"Oh yeah well until she came in I was healthy, she arrives suddenly I'm ill," Jac argued her case and Jonny laughed, "It's not funny Jonny! This is bad for the baby….I'm throwing up what I should be giving her!" Jac snapped as she worried about her health and the baby's.

"I'll leave you too it," Jonny decided it was best to leave the fiery consultant to her own emotions, so he put on her T.V. and watched The Jeremy Kyle Show, "What a load of shite," he grumbled at the first story of the show.

…

One hour later Mo and Mr T arrived back with about ten bags full, "Jesus Christ what the heck did you buy?!" Jonny whispered and he looked inside, "You got doubles of stuff?"

"Duh bargains, anyway looks like she hardly does her own shopping," Mo then carried five bags and Mr T carried the others, "So how is the puking machine?"

"She's really worried about how it might affect the baby…she's not showing it but she is scared," Jonny explained and Mo looked at Mr T, "I think she might benefit from a girl to girl talk."

Mo laughed and Jonny placed his finger to his lips, "I'm sorry you want me to have a girly chat with Jac Naylor? I'll get more of a girly chat out of Mr T."

"Please Mo you've been…." He tried to choose his words carefully so he didn't upset Mo, "Pregnant….you know how it is, please Mo!" Jonny begged and Mo of course gave into her best friend.

"If I come back out with a leg, eye and arm missing you're paying for fake ones," Mo then walked out of the kitchen and bravely, braced the one and only Jac Naylor.

….

Zosia to make it worse than it already was, she was bleeding heavily and the pain quite bad, she also had diarrhoea which was caused by not only the Norovirus, but the monthly gift she was made to face every month, "Zosia I don't mean to rush you…but I really need the toilet."

"You'll have to find somewhere else," Zosia called from the toilet and Arthur jumped around, "Arthur….bucket!" Zosia ordered and Arthur ran to the sink and got the washing up bowl then charged in, Zosia vomited into the bowl, Arthur vomited from feeling ill and he then had the misfortune of both D&V. Zosia heard and vomited again and Arthur did too, "Ughh I don't think what we drank either helped."

"No I don't think it did…I'm going to…dispose of these correctly," Arthur walked out bright red and Zosia placed the bowl on the floor. Arthur threw his boxers away and placed his jeans into the wash then knocked on the door, "I need to use the shower…is it OK if I come in?"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," Zosia said sarcastically and Arthur walked in, "Could you look away for this please."

"Urmm yes hang on," Arthur shakily climbed into the shower and shut the curtain, Zosia cleaned herself up and then flushed the toilet forgetting, that Arthur was about to use the shower, "Ahhh cold…ahh hot…ahh!" he backed away and Zosia turned the tap, "Zosia stop!"

"Shit!" she turned the tap off and quickly dried the rest of the soap off from her hands, "I'm…going to go to bed."

"Will you be OK? Do you have any tablets for your anaemia?" Arthur asked as he then stepped out wrapping the towel, around his privates.

"I do but I can't stomach anything at the moment," Zosia walked out and made a 'ahh' noise, as her cramps came back. Then she felt really dizzy and it went black.

…

"I didn't know who else to call…I mean I know she hates you but I thought maybe you should know," Arthur had called Guy as he had a feeling, he would know what to do.

"If she can't keep anything down…then she'll just bring the tablet back up," Guy said to Arthur, Zosia heard mumbled voices and eventually came round.

"What? Where?" Zosia opened her eyes and found her dad staring up at her, "Who called you?!"

"I did….I urmm…I thought maybe your dad could help," Arthur was now on the sofa with a glass of water beside him, bucket on the floor and the light on very faint.

Zosia went to sit up but Guy pushed her down, "Zosia you need to stay down…now whilst you're vomiting and…have an upset stomach, you need to get it out of your system…and whilst I'm here I might as well make up for twenty-six years of rubbish parenting."

Zosia eyed Arthur angrily, "Sorry," Arthur mouthed and Zosia turned her head away, brilliant her housemate phoned her dad, her dad was now going to look after them and all she wanted was to lie in bed and curl up.

…

"Finally," Mr T finished stocking up the fridge which was now full and then flicked on the kettle, "Do you think their having a nicely girly chat?"

"Well I've heard no screaming yet," Jonny joked.

…

"It's perfectly normal to be scared Jac-"

"I'm not scared…anyway did the Scottish idiot send you in here?" Jac snapped and Mo sat on the end of the bed.

"Jac I know how you feel…OK I can understand why you're scared but you don't need to worry," Mo tried to at least get the mum-to-be to calm down, "I remember I caught the Norovirus whilst pregnant with William…ask Jonny I was a right state," Mo laughed at her former pregnant self and Jac sat up.

"Mo," Jac looked at Mo and realised she had that look in her eye, "Did you…what did you do?"

"Drank water, then as I got better I had dry toast and then I was back to normal," Mo answered, "So don't worry…besides you've got me and Jonny."

Jac's stomach then turned again and she dashed to the bathroom, she knew she counted her blessings too soon when she thought it had settled, for a bit.

…

"Both temperatures of forty-point-one," Guy said to the two junior's.

"And yet I feel like the Artic frozen over me," Arthur was cold and Zosia had sweat pouring off her forehead, "Zosia are you OK?"

"I feel fine," Zosia lied she didn't want any fuss and she knew that Guy could see through it. Zosia felt clammy and was shaking even with the blanket she had around her. Though she had no time to get warm as she grabbed the bucket from the floor and vomited into it. Though her stomach grumbled and she had to dash to the bathroom.

"Well Doctor Digby you chose the wrong day to get ill," Guy joked and Arthur laughed awkwardly, "I was supposed to be performing brain surgery."

"Yes well…" Arthur started but then forgot what he was going to say.

"Drink this," Guy handed him a hydration drink, "My wife swore by it."

Zosia walked back out and made her way back to the sofa, "I'm going to bed," she announced and Zosia then made her way to the dark room, where she pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a strappy top, before pushing herself into bed and tried to avoid the man she called 'dad'.

**A/N: Part two will be soon please let me know what you think! Sorry if it's crap but it came to me and I needed to write down xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Jac walked out of the bathroom looking very drained, she then crawled back into bed and grabbed the thermometer: forty-point-one, "Great," Jac then tried to get comfy, her stomach was really hurting and her muscles in her body were aching.

"So what did she say?" Jonny asked Mo and Mo shut the kitchen door, she had left Jac so she could have some privacy.

"Not much she just asked how I dealt with it, she was never going to open up to me properly…so we just need to let her deal with this," Mo answered and then Mr T handed her a mug full of tea, "Thanks."

"Jac thinks it's Zosia who gave the virus," Jonny announced and Mo saw that as a possibility, "You think it was her?"

"Well she comes in and suddenly Jac falls ill, plus she vomited all over Mr Self," Mo laughed as she remembered the look on the Neurosurgeon's face, "Did you see his face? It was great."

"I thought he was going to go nuts at her," Jonny added.

"To be fair it probably isn't the first time she threw up on him….if it had been any of us I bet he would've flipped," Mo sipped from her tea and Jonny nodded in agreement.

"Though you can't really yell at someone for vomiting," Mr T queried, "I mean he can be mad for spreading the virus."

Jac was laid in bed her hand protectively around her bump and she sighed, "There's obviously a reason as to why I got this, and the moment I see that F1 I'm going to kill her," Jac then felt a kick and panicked, with her mind on worry of the virus harming the baby, she didn't know whether it was a normal kick or a sign.

"Jac," Jonny knocked on the door and he walked in, "What's wrong?!" he asked and Jac said nothing, "Jac what's up?"

"She kicked but what if I'm going into labour?" Jac asked and Jonny dashed over, "What if this isn't the virus Jonny? What if I'm actually going into labour!"

"Jac darling you've got to calm down," Jonny pressed his hands on her shoulders, "OK listen to me you and baby are both fine, Zosia has the virus too and so does Arthur according to Sacha's latest tweet update. So you caught it off Zosia this is not the baby coming."

"But diarrhoea and vomiting and stomach cramps-"

"Are all signs of Norovirus," Jonny reassured and he passed her the bottle of water, "OK you know this…you're both fine."

"OK," Jac looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm herself down, "Could you get me…some more water please?"

"Of course," Jonny walked out and back into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the packaging.

"Is she alright?" Mo asked.

"Jac's worried it's signs of labour not Norovirus, I've told her not to worry but I don't think she believes me," Jonny then left the kitchen and went back into Jac's bedroom, "Here," he placed it on the desk and Jac sat up, "I can always get Mr T-"

"What's he doing here?!" Jac shouted and Jonny forgot he hadn't told her.

"Mo went shopping for you and Mr T helped her," Jonny explained and Jac huffed, "Your cupboards were empty," Jonny fought his case and Jac folded her arms, "You needed food what have you been eating?"

Jac then grabbed her book she had been reading: _Very British Problems, _which Sacha had given her for Christmas, "This is where you leave."

"Thank you for taking the time to make a list Jonny, no problem Jac my pleasure," Jonny said to himself as he walked out, but after he left Jac smiled a little bit.

….

Zosia was struggling to sleep it was such bad timing, she had the Norovirus, her period was giving her hell and she was already weak from the anaemia. She twisted and turned but each turn caused her stomach to cramp even more. Zosia curled herself up in a ball and grabbed a spare pillow then pulled it around her stomach, "Ahh," she squeaked and buried her face in the pillow she was leaning her head on.

"I think that was Zosia," Arthur had heard the squeak and Guy tore his head away from the paper, he was reading.

"Where's your paracetamol and ibuprofen?" Guy asked and Arthur pointed to the cupboard. Guy walked over and gave the male junior doctor a paracetamol and an ibuprofen, before knocking on his daughter's door.

"Go away," Zosia squeezed her eyes shut and used her hand to press against her abdomen, "Please….I said don't come in," Zosia snapped, "Especially you!"

"Try taking these," Guy placed the two white tablets on her bedside table, Zosia huffed and reached for them, "Scale of 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?" Guy asked.

"Can eleven be counted?" Zosia asked as she then felt sick and grabbed the bowl she had placed aside her bed, "Can you go please!" Zosia said very quickly before vomiting again into the bowl, "I don't need you watching."

"Here," Guy handed her the bottle of water and Zosia unscrewed the lid then swirled the water, around her mouth.

"You can go now," Zosia hinted but Guy stayed put, "I don't need my dad to look after me, I'm a twenty-six-"

"So first you tell me you think it'll be better if you were my patient, now when I try to help you send me away?" Guy questioned and Zosia rolled her eyes, Guy then took the bucket away and pushed her down gently, "Like it or not I am staying…since neither you or Doctor Digby can look after yourselves."

"Why are you so annoying?" Zosia asked and Guy laughed lightly, "How's Arthur?"

"He's had better days," then his phone went off and Zosia looked up at the ceiling, "It's Colette-"

"Take it she obviously needs you…as usual," Zosia allowed and Guy then took the call.

"Colette."

"Tell your darling daughter thanks to her and Doctor Digby the virus has spread, quicker than Benson's divorce did," Colette said stressed down the phone, "So what's the plan?"

"If you're thinking that I should come in then I can't…I've been around Zoshie and Arthur," Guy explained and Zosia glared, as he used her pet name, "And given the fact Zosia vomited on me I'm already carrying in the bug…decontaminate everything and send anyone from your team who is ill or carrying the bug home…and get a deep cleanse of the hospital done."

"Fine….but if I'm ill you owe me!" Colette cut the call off and then ordered the cleaners, HCWs and her team about.

"Let me guess it's my fault," Zosia then sunk back down into her duvet, "As it always is," Guy knew what Zosia meant by that, her mum had to be careful when getting ill as it meant if she got a cold or anything like that it could not be a cold, it could have been her illness returning. Zosia always blamed herself if her mother got ill and she always deep down felt guilty for making others ill.

"Zoshie this virus would have reached us whether you had it first or not," Guy tried to reassure and he knew she was silently crying, as her duvet was bobbing up and down, "It's not your fault."

"I always made mama ill, I've made Ms Naylor ill risking her chances of early labour and…I've managed to ruin your procedure," Zosia watched as her tears dropped from her nose and onto her pillow.

Guy pulled the duvet cover away and Zosia had been crying he could tell, as her pillow had damp patches on, "Zosia….your mother always was prone to colds, flus, bugs…it was never your fault," Guy tried to reassure and Zosia shook her head, "OK don't blame yourself," Guy sat on the edge of the bed and Zosia still said nothing, "As for Ms Naylor apparently Elliot suggested, she went home but she refused. Don't blame yourself."

"But with mama-"

"Zosia I've tried telling you for years…you are not to blame," Guy wanted to give her a hug, but he knew that Zosia still didn't trust him.

Zosia then placed the tablets in her mouth and swallowed them dry, then used water as one got stuck in her throat, "I just want to be left alone please."

"Don't blame yourself," Guy fulfilled his daughter's wishes and left the room, "I'm going to go to the shops, you two clearly haven't got anything in…so whilst I'm still fit I'll go for you."

….

Jac had slept for about ten minutes when she woke up, with bad stomach cramps she then felt the urge to go to the toilet, she climbed out of her bed as fast as her massive bump would let her. As soon as she got out of the bed, she couldn't control herself and the pressure on her bladder was too much; Jac then felt her pyjama trousers dampen and a wet spot between the crouch of the trousers was visible, "Fucking brilliant!" Jac pushed open the door to the bathroom, Jonny and Mo heard the noise and they thought she was hurt.

"Jac are you OK?!" Jonny ran into the bathroom, Jac was sat in her bath bottom half naked and looked very embarrassed, "Jac what happened?!"

"Jonny Mac," Mo saw that Jac had threw her trousers and pants into the washing basket but the TENA pad she had, was in the bin she used for her monthly times.

"Just go both of you!" Jac shouted and she reached up to turn on her shower, "Just leave me alone."

"Jac you should've called I would've helped," Jonny walked over and Jac pulled the shower curtain round, "Very mature," he pulled it back.

"I am perfectly capable of...oh bucket!" Jac ordered and Mo grabbed her bucket from beside her bed, and Jonny then snatched it, giving it to Jac. Jac vomited and Jonny held her hair back and Mo filled up the bottle of water, so after Jac finished she could have a drink, "As I said I am perfectly able of getting myself cleared up…I'll take that thank you!" Jac snatched the bottle of water then drank from it, "So if you don't mind, I want to get myself cleared up by myself," Jac held onto the edges of the bath and steadily pulled herself up, "Don't worry I'm perfectly able to take a shower."

"If you need anything I'll be right there," Jonny told Jac and Jac then shut the shower curtain, so Jonny and Mo walked out leaving the door ajar and they sat and waited.

….

It was now ten o'clock and Jac in the past few hours had cleaned herself up, and had to call Jonny as she felt sick again and he helped her out, then Mo got her a fresh pair of pyjamas and pants, between the best friend Mo and Jonny got Jac back into bed safely, "Right I'm staying in here tonight," Jonny pulled the sleeping bag, out of her wardrobe and rolled it on the floor.

"Oh no you are going home I am perfectly," Jac then curled up as the stomach cramps came back, "Can one of you get some paracetamol?"

"Already on it," Jonny popped out two of the white tablets and gave them to Jac, "Mo and Mr T have gone…and urr Mo and myself are not going in tomorrow….so you have my undivided attention."

"Jonny go home I don't need anyone," Jac ordered the father of her baby but she then reached for the bucket.

"And who's going to hold your hair back? Get you water? Help you when you need the toilet?" Jonny asked and Jac growled, "Exactly so I am staying."

"Jonny please-"

"No buts I'm staying," he didn't dare try the double bed as him and Jac weren't that close, yet.

….

Zosia woke up with the pain intensifying she put it down to the virus, but as she walked out of her bedroom she grabbed the door, Guy and Arthur were on the sofa, Arthur asleep and Guy was flicking through channels, "Feeling better?"

"Not really but I need water," Zosia then leant against the counter and breathed as her cramps came back, "Ahh," she screamed and Guy dashed over.

"Zosia if you're pain back to bed," Guy ordered and Zosia shook her head, "I'll bring your water in just please bed."

Zosia huffed then turned around before entering her bedroom again, she crawled back into bed and pulled out the toy lamb she had since a child, from underneath her pillow. Guy walked in with water and she wasn't in time to stuff it away, "Go ahead laugh."

"Why? You've had since you were born," Guy smiled and placed the water on Zosia's bedside table, "I remember you teethed on it your mother must've, washed it every day and yet it would still end up soaked, you also lost her once and refused to sleep in your own bed until she was found. Then by the time your mother found her you were sound asleep, so you got away with it."

Zosia turned her head sideways and Guy knelt down, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I don't like seeing you in pain or ill...I'm not a sadist," Guy answered and then he saw Zosia's eyes turning glassy, "Zoshie?"

"I'm sorry…it's just….I'm complaining about being ill when mama didn't even complain once when I came home," Zosia cried and Guy pushed away hair in her face, "She was always so strong and…"

"Your mother was only strong because she didn't want to upset you," Guy said softly, "OK she didn't keep it all in…which is why you shouldn't either," Guy then wiped a tear which was trailing down her face, he then stood up and Zosia looked up at the ceiling, Guy placed his against her forehead and she slapped it away, "You're still hot do you feel cold?" Zosia nodded, then she had to race out of her bedroom and to the bathroom, she woke up Arthur and he then turned over and went back to sleep.

…

Zosia decided she was best on the other sofa, so she pulled the blanket over herself and tried to get comfy, "Here try this," Guy had warmed up some juice and placed it in front of Zosia, "Your mother made it for me once…it worked."

"You sure?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded she sipped at it and then made a face, then realised it was nice, "Thank you."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Arthur ran and shut the door and Guy laughed lightly.

….

It was now midnight and Jac had woke up still feeling sick and the baby was kicking, "Why do you have to kick so hard?"

"Because she takes over her daddy for football," Jonny grinned and Jac smiled as Jonny said that, "How are you feeling?"

"I was managing to sleep until this one woke me up….and I have a feeling that you'll be ill very soon," Jac reminded and Jonny then pushed his head into the blow up pillow.

"What's the time?" Jonny asked and Jac checked her phone.

"It's midnight," Jac answered and Jonny grumbled, "I think the vomiting has stopped…I might be able to eat something little."

"Want me to make you anything?" Jonny asked as he sat up stretching.

"No it's fine I'll have something later…anyway it's late I don't want to eat now."

….

Zosia woke up with terrible stomach cramps and menstrual, she was on the sofa and curled up in a ball, "Zosia are you OK?" Arthur asked concerned as he saw her curl up.

"Don't leave me," she begged Arthur and Arthur then sat down next to her, "Where's my dad?"

"In the shower before he ends up getting ill," Arthur answered and Zosia then urged and he grabbed the bucket which she vomited in, "Hopefully you'll stop being sick soon."

"It's times like this I wish mama was here still…she always knew what do, yet she was ill herself and she still managed to look after me," Zosia then felt herself welling up again, "Sorry I don't usually talk about it."

"It's fine it's good to talk…not a good idea to build it up inside you," Arthur reassured and Zosia sat up and turned the other way, so she could lean her head on his shoulder, "You're very…urmm….clingy when ill, and especially when you're drunk."

"I'll go away if it's bothering you," Zosia leant her head back up and shuffled away, "It's just…I've always been like it when ill….my mother was the best at looking after me, dad had to once or twice I was five and ten, the two times. He had to take precious time off work and you can imagine."

"You know he's trying now….he's here and not complaining," Arthur said to Zosia and Zosia moved away further, "He obviously wants to make things better."

"Oh no Colette, work and his patients are always going to come first, it's always been like that…I've wondered that maybe if I had been the one who died, maybe he'd be happier," Zosia said to Arthur and Guy listened from the bathroom door, "I've always been an inconvenience to him, I wasn't planned, he never wanted me so why wasn't it me? Because my mother was a really nice person and it should have been me," Zosia then cried on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur had no idea what to do.

"Urmm….there, there," Arthur said awkwardly and he patted her shoulder, "You're only saying this because you're ill and possibly hormonal."

"Arthur give Zosia and myself a second please," Guy finally stepped forward and Arthur obeyed he walked into his room, hoping he'd be able to sleep, "Zosia I don't know where you got that idea from, but if you ever think that you being dead would make me happy…then you don't know me at all."

"You buried yourself away in a bottle for the past eight months, completely neglected anyone you care for…if mama was still here you'd be happy, because all I've ever been to you is an inconvenience, you even said to me years ago you never wanted me…if I was gone then you'd have nothing else to worry about," Zosia looked at the wall and she knew she was only saying this, because she was ill.

"I don't know where you've got this idea from, but if you died too how would that make me happy? How would that fix anything?...Zosia I love you, you're my daughter," Guy placed his hands on her shoulders.

Zosia then allowed her barrier to come down and the tears came falling down her cheeks, "I want to be able to trust you but I can't."

"I completely understand why….I have let you downs so much over the years Zosia, and I just want to make things better," Guy wiped away the tears, "OK….you know I don't admit when I'm wrong but yes, I admit I've been a bad father to you and I wasn't very good husband to your mother. It's late Zoshie maybe you best go back to bed."

"Promise me because of what I said you won't get a bottle," Zosia looked him in the eye her light eyes searching his dark ones.

"I am not going to get drunk…I just want you to get well again," Guy then stood up and Zosia smiled lightly.

"Night," Zosia then walked to her room and then stopped, "Can you warm that drink up again please?"

"Course I will."

….

After the baby stopped kicking Jac finally got some sleep and woke up around ten o'clock, but Jonny was nowhere to be seen until she heard the sound of wretching and she then knew what was happening, "I told you you'd get it," Jac said with a small smile, "I can make you that Dirolyte thing."

"No, please that stuff is bogging," Jonny said as he had his head in the bucket.

"Ah, ah, ah…you made me drink it, now you must face it too."

"No please," Jonny begged and Jac still not feeling right but she had stopped vomiting and she hoped her diarrhoea had stopped, "Jac…Jac?"

….

"Yes Colette I am aware that you are ill, I can hear it in your voice, but I can't help that can I?!...Well what do you want me to do?-"

"He'll be happy to come take care of you Colette…I'm sure me and Arthur can manage between the pair of us now," Zosia then handed the phone back to Guy.

"Yes Colette I know….I am sorry," Guy felt his forehead he was getting hot, "I'll be over in five."

"Have fun with the Rottweiler….I'm sure her bark is worse than her bite," Zosia then saw Arthur come out of his bedroom, "Oh and a warning for you…you look really pale."

"Yes Zosia I am aware…sure you two will be OK on your own?" Guy asked.

"I'm twenty-six, he's twenty-seven, between the pair of us we can look after ourselves."

"Right well I'll see you two back at work soon hopefully," Guy then kissed Zosia on the forehead and smiled at Arthur. As Guy left Zosia then turned to Arthur.

"You two seem to be…getting on fine," Arthur observed.

"I'll see how long it lasts," Zosia sighed and then got a glass of water, "Where's my?"

"Here," Arthur passed her the tablets she took for anaemia, "Not that I was looking…you have blood on your urmm…" Arthur then saw Zosia go red, "I'm a doctor I deal with it everyday…Zosia?" he then hit his forehead as he had just made his housemate embarrassed.

…

"I don't want to make you ill again Jac….urmm I best be off," Jonny then felt dizzy and he stumbled forward.

"You are not going anywhere….drink," she shoved the rehydration drink in his face, "And I want every last sip of it gone Jonny."

Jonny swallowed the drink, urged and then made a face, "Whoever invented that stuff needs to get the flavour retested."

….

**A/N: So that's it I won't do a sequel…well I might but as I have work etc and a few other stories planned, I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I know you don't recover that quick but since I wanted to chapters I had to speed it up a bit, thank you to the reviewers who gave me ideas, thank you again JacNaylor2014 for ideas from a while back and Kat who helped me out with Jac and Norovirus! xxxx**


End file.
